Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a verification method of a computer and an electronic device, and more particularly to a booting verification method of a computer and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Accompanying advancements in technologies, various electronic products are constantly progressing. In the recent years, many electronic products carrying operating systems to function as smart electronic products have become prevalent. Such electronic products need to undergo numerous verification procedures during a factory manufacturing process in order to ensure product quality.
The booting verification procedure, as a crucial quality control step, ensures whether hardware components carried by the electronic products are functional after waking up the hardware components by an operating system without obstructing the booting procedure.
Conventionally, when factory verification staff encounters a booting failure of an electronic product, it is necessary to disassemble or replace hardware components of the electronic product to confirm whether the booting failure of the electronic product is associated with the hardware components. The above verification procedure is not only complicated and time-consuming, but also likely damages the electronic product during the disassembly process.